


"Hey Shitass, you good?"

by MKYouth



Series: crack but serioused (probably) [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Not Beta Read, anyway they hold hands read, back at it again w/ 12am notes app oneshots, based on the babomofish trilogy, ive noticed anything i write notesapp wise is usually a mistake, this for mcyttwt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKYouth/pseuds/MKYouth
Summary: Shitass and Herobrine sit on a roof and think.
Relationships: Shitass/Herobrine
Series: crack but serioused (probably) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035015
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	"Hey Shitass, you good?"

**Author's Note:**

> If I had a quarter for every time I wrote crack treated seriously based on random tweets for fictional characters whos lore relies heavily on fanon I'd have two quarters which isn't a lot but its weird that it's happened twice.

“Hey Shitass,” he feels a person sit next to him, legs swinging over the side of the roof's edge and leaning back, “Wanna tell me about how it went?”

He blinks, staring at the statue. Standing in the place where a large woolen heart to commemorate community once stood. A relic of a fallen hero, irrelevant to today’s people. A metaphor; the loss of closeness, of innocence, ignorant behaviors and wordless loves. His frown, though slight, stays in place. The adventure today being the most heartbreaking to create. Countless jobs had occurred since he was brought into the spotlight, yet none of them seemed to hold the same importance as the adventures he stood with the Bobamafish man. Each span of time was different for him, there was a new level of complication — new urges, new thoughts that filled his mind, things to make — to destroy.

His time in this world was a terrifying thing, yet he can’t seem to forget how he brought it all to himself.

The lovely world. Stampy’s Lovely World, the Garden. Signs that held the names of hundreds of faceless people thrown out, taken down. The empty, lonely, undecorated heart that had been standing center among the overgrown grass. A relic of its time destroyed by being forgotten; something people look back on and realize it wasn’t all that important. It was, it really was. People had grown of it, grown thicker skin that didn’t allow the same emotions the world had brought them to make it to their hearts.

_ ‘Even gods fall to the sands of time.’ _

It was the most fitting line he could write.

Bobamafish had demonstrated the traits of the new generation, the need to get things done quick. All Shitass had to do was show him what it used to be like, the delicate connections a let’s play used to make. This time there would be no funny ending, he couldn’t bring himself to allow that.

Shitass turns to the other man, exchanging his frown for a weak smile.

“Mm... I know that look.” They bring their gaze from Shitass and to the grave, watching Bobamafish grieve distantly.

White eyes glow through the fog, the stone heavy build reminding him of his old endeavors. Herobrine could understand the lesson of tonight.

“It was hard, mh?” He takes Shitass’ hand, moving his thumb in circles around the others knuckles, “I know, it’s never easy.”

Shitass gives Herobrine a grateful look, entangling their fingers and leaning in the others shoulders.

Two creatures trapped in a game.

One, a representation of old fears. The unknown, darkness, the ordeal of being watched. Someone always evening aware, Herobrine is a reflection of our lowest level terrors. Everything you hate when you’re alone, he only ever harms people indirectly — mind games to the single person, building, destroying, traces of things you don’t remember doing always left behind. He’d grown distant from that image lately, slowly morphing into what we’d all seen showcase this njgh by the one and only Shitass. A fallen Hero, though, in this case, he was a villain.

Shitass, a modern representation of reparative media. The single thing that destroys an industry. Showing a lowly player how wrong they can be; showing them how easily they can be replaced, showing them everything they fear deep down but are too scared to admit. He himself is a replacement of the old fear monger, new and improved — better for the new generation.

Neither of them would ever tell you that.

The day Shitass came into the world was an odd one at that. The process isn’t pretty, it isn’t instructional or neat. Simply, one day you’re there — doing something you feel the need to do, there’s no logic or reason behind any of it. Natural instinct, that’s how it went for all digital legends.

It was a relief for Herobrine — but it would take a lot of banter to get that out of him. The only other people he’d be able to even speak too much to afraid of him, all either there at his creation — like the pair, Steve and Alex — or hearing of his destruction, fearing his builds. The player.

A new face, a new introduction to it all; it felt like a break, even if it was a weird one at that. Shitass had been... a strange addition to the circle. Chaotic in a way that was random, modest in ways that were assertive. It was like a challenge, a challenge of power, dominance between the two. It was exciting, new! It gave him motivation to do his own work again, had the players talking about all the in game legends again. Power was supposed to be proven; and damn if they didn’t go for it.

The list of tales after that was long, complicated — hard to describe, the relationship between the two of them. It started as curious strangers, continued as rivals, and ended as something unfamiliar to them both. Outcasts from the usual crowd, together.

A representation of your childhood’s worst parts in kahoots with the modern equivalent.

So they sit now, rain pouring down from the skies and into their bodies. Leaning on one another as they watch the world slowly turn into something unique, something different from what it initially was. Once a safe haven of sweet childhood memories turned into a place of consideration; consideration of what childhood meant to you, consideration of how we let legends of our past die. Shitass often did a lot of thinking, often standing in place; waiting for a player to challenge him, waiting for the next skill to one up. It gave him lots of time to reflect on what it all meant, and to him it meant a lot.

He’d explain it to Herobrine, in their collider days alone. Sitting under a simple tree, fingers entangled into a loving mess. Whispers of this and that being thrown back and forth between the two, the time where they don’t have to be monsters, myths, the time where they could simply be people. No judgement found about it.

“I didn’t go back.” Shitass whispers, focusing on the sun he had put up, “It was like I couldn’t after this one, didn’t feel right.”

“Wouldn’t scaring him take the point away? This topic wasn’t light enough for that.”

Shitass nods, rubbing at his nose with his free hand.

“I won’t be coming back for him.” He sighs, it was the end of a saga. He had to move on, show more people —  be Shitass again.

“I often leave people after a good few scares,” Herobrine replies, thinking back on his own adventures, “It’s good to start new.”

“Easy for you to say. You just dig holes.”

“At least I have more than one action.”

“Ouch.”

Herobrine let’s out a soft laugh, “Mhm, sure that hurt you.”

Shitass rolls his eyes.

“Heh. I love you too much to hurt you.”

“That’s gay.”

“Ok Shitass.”

They continue to banter, swinging their legs off the roof of whatever building in the lovely world this was and trying to enjoy the rainy atmosphere. Bobamafish had long logged off at this point, just this the two of them left alone in this large lovely world. A small span of time for them to enjoy each other.

Hero’s will fall, people will change and things will be forgotten. No matter that happens... through it all, they’ll always have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY SHITASS
> 
> WANNA SEE HOW FAST YOU CAN COMMENT AND KUDOS?


End file.
